Unlikely Couples
by SwaggaKidd
Summary: I don't know how, but it happened. StockingXKneesocks and PantyXScanty. Not the best summary, but you can deal with it.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**** What's up peoples from all over the places. I'm SwaggaKidd coming at you with a new story to add on to my pile. Oh Lord I hope you guys don't rip my head off if I don't post. I'm sure you guys won't mind though. This story is like a sequel to a story that I have yet to write. More like little drabbles and nuggets until I actually get to the story. This story is yuri between StockingXKneesocks and PantyXScanty. If you don't like the parrings then I really don't care. Now I need a disclaimer person.**

**Stocking: I'll do it if you get me something sweet.**

**Me: Yeah whatever *Goes to get chocolate pudding***

**Stocking: Brandy doesn't own PSG nor makes a profit out of it. Enjoy the story.**

* * *

**Little Miss Garter**

"Don't make me throw Chuck at you!" Panty yelled as she quickly grabbed the green dog that often wondered around the church.

"I don't approve of this fuckery you bullshit sorry excuses for angels." Garterbelt yelled back at the blonde haired angel.

"It never mattered to who we dated...Ever." Stocking added.

"But these are the Demon Sisters! DEMON! Sisters. Don't you hear the emphasis on Demon!" Garterbelt strained all most popping his afro.

The Anarchy Angels and the Demon sisters have dating recently. For like 3 weeks now, and by some stroke of fuckery Garterbelt is the last one to know about it. Right now Scanty is laying on top of Panty with covers around the both of them to keep from the cold, and Kneesocks and Stocking are just sitting next to each other holding hands.

"Calm down Miss Garter," Panty threw Chuck at Garterbelt only for him to dodge it and have the green dog splatter all over the board, "It's not like we're going to die or anything." Panty said wrapping her arms around Scanty's neck.

"What if God doesn't approve of this foolery. Then what would you hookers do?" Garterbelt asked slightly calm.

Just then electricity struck Chuck and he puked out a note. Garterbelt picked it up and read it. The note said "Approved".

"As you can tell God already approves of our relationship." Stocking boasted.

Kneesocks snapped her fingers and Fastener came quickly with a scroll and opened it.

"And here is our contract allowing us to have a relationship with these two as long as we help clear the world of Ghosts," Then Fastener opened another scroll, "Also the peace treaty ending the war between Angels and Demons." Kneesocks explained.

"Which is exactly the reason why you should shut the fuck up and let my girlfriend sleep!" Panty shouted at the large afro-wearing man.

"Ugh…Too late I'm already up." Scanty said tiredly.

"Good Morning sister, did you have a nice slumber?" Kneesocks asked politely.

"You know, another one of those long late nights." Scanty replied as Panty chuckled.

Garterbelt gave a heavy sigh. He didn't understand anything and it would probably be best if he didn't try to.

"Well… so long as God and the Ruler of the Underworld approves of your relationships then I'll let it be. But just don't do that lovey dovey shit y'all do around me." Garterbelt said calmly.

"Oh~ is Little Miss Garter jealous of the fact that we can get same-sex partners that will stay longer than a penetration." Stocking teased the Priest.

"More like a hello." Panty added and all of the girls chuckled as Garterbelt walked away.

"Do you think he will be at odds with us?" Kneesocks asked.

"Garter will get over it as soon as he crawls out of his big vagina." Stocking answered.

Kneesocks shrugged. "You want some sugar?" Kneesocks asked.

"Baby you read my mind." Stocking said as she and Kneesocks rose up and walked hand in hand towards the kitchen.

"Speaking of sugar, give me some." Panty said.

"What's the magic word?" Scanty mewed.

"Give me some sugar please~" Panty asked politely.

"That's better." Scanty said as she kissed her angel.

* * *

**Me: Stocking I'm back with chocolate pudding!**

**Stocking: *Quickly snatches the pudding***

**Me: DAMN! WHAT THE HELL!**

**Stocking: Thanks. This is the perfect thing to put all over Kneesocks.**

**Me: ...Ok... Review please**


	2. Chapter 2

******Author's Note: What's up guys I'm back. I kinda liked this one. At first this story was going to be about the girls going to Scanty and Kneesocks's lair and just having a tour. But one day I was listening to My Favorite Things by Andre 3000 and this idea just popped in my head. Without further ado can I get a a disclaimer person.**

**Panty: Is it my turn?**

**Me: To be honest I don't give a shit who does it.**

**Panty: *Shrugs* Brandy doesn't own PSG. She's just a big fan like a lot of other weirdos.**

**Me: With that said on with the story **

* * *

**My Favorite Things**

The Anarchy Sisters and the Demon Sisters are at school, in writing class to be exact. Ever since Panty and Stocking have been dating the demonettes they are more focused on school even though they're still not registered. To be honest it has really has impressed the Demon Sisters at their loved ones change of heart.

"Ok class for your final project I want you to write a three page essay about three of your favorite things." The teacher said.

The entire class groaned in unison.

"Trust me this is better than last year. They had to write a 7000 word essay about the best things about their loved ones." The teacher said.

"I probably would have done that no problem." Panty mumbled towards her sister but loud enough so her girlfriend could hear.

"Exactly, that would have been much easier. All you have to do is talk how much they turn you on." Stocking replied in the same manner.

Just as Stocking finished her statement Kneesocks's face went as red as a beetroot and the Anarchy Sisters giggled as the Demon Sisters focused more on their work.

"I don't want any essays about people you're dating," Panty whispered a hard fuck, "No essays about various foods," Stocking mumbled a damn under her breath, "And no essays about rules." The teacher finished as Scanty and Kneesocks sighed.

Then the bell rang signaling the end of school.

"All essays are due on Monday as soon as you walk in the classroom." The teacher announced before the whole class left.

* * *

"What the hell am I supposed to write about? I don't even know what I like anymore." Panty said after she flopped back on her bed.

The couples went to the church to try and help each other with their essays. Of course the Anarchy Sisters were struggling.

"What are you trying to assert dear?" Scanty asked sitting next to Panty trying to finish the second page.

"Assert means…Say, right…," Scanty nodded her head in reply, "What I'm trying to say is that ever since I got with you I kinda have to reevaluate my life." Panty answered.

Scanty gave her a confused glance. Panty wrapped her arms around Scanty's waist.

"Don't look at me like that. You know I've changed for the better of us." Panty said then trailed kisses up her girlfriend's arm to her cheek.

"Well think about places you like to go, foods you like to eat, or things you like to do." Scanty said after the two shared a kiss.

"I know there's one of my favorite things I like to do that I want to do right now." Panty said with a sexy husky voice.

"Oh~ and what would that be my lovely little ray of light." Scanty said in the same manner while discarding her nearly finished work.

Panty smirked and kissed Scanty. Panty then gently pushed Scanty back on the bed and nibbled on her neck.

"Making you scream may name like it's the only word you know." Panty whispered into Scanty's ear making her grin.

* * *

Stocking took a large bite out of her cake as she stared at her blank piece of paper on the dining room table. She already knew she was going to write a page about how she loved sweets, but what would she write about for the other two pages? She couldn't write about Kneesocks considering she wasn't a thing. Stocking took another bite out of her cake in frustration.

"If you eat too fast you'll make your stomach upset~." Kneesocks teased.

Kneesocks already finished her paper about 25 minutes ago. Now she was just staring at Stocking with a glazed look in her eyes.

"Ugh, I just don't know what to write about besides sweets." Stocking groaned and sipped her milk.

"Well what do you like to do, where do you like to go and, besides me and sweets, what makes you happy?" Kneesocks said in an odd tone.

"Umm, Kneesocks are you ok?" Stocking asked in confusion.

"Well…I…w-was s-s-staring and…" Kneesocks stuttered as her face burned.

Stocking giggled, rose up from her seat and strutted towards the red-skinned demon. When she got close she bent down close to her ear.

"Follow me to my room my darling meganekko and I'll help you fix your problem." Stocking whispered.

Kneesocks's face lit up like a Christmas tree. Stocking swayed her hips as she walked away making sure to look back at her girlfriend. As soon as Stocking was out of sight Kneesocks quickly gathered herself and followed her Sweet-Lips to her room.

* * *

3 hours later Panty and Stocking were back at trying to come up with three of their favorite things to write for their essay at the dining room table. Scanty and Kneesocks took it upon themselves to make dinner for everyone including Chuck and Fastener.

"So what is something that I like to do?" Panty mumbled to herself.

"Have sex like a wild animal." Stocking replied.

"It has to be school appropriate. Don't be trying to get all up on my clit." Panty said.

"I wouldn't even come close to your snatch even if it was covered in chocolate syrup." Stocking shot back.

There was a slight pause. Then Panty started to laugh.

"What's so funny whore?" Stocking asked slightly irritated.

"I don't know why, but arguing with you is so fun." Panty said between giggles.

"Why the hell would that b-"

"Because you always manage to have the best comebacks. And I usually don't give up so we won't stop." Panty said.

"You're right; I always make up better comebacks." Stocking giggled.

"I guess that's one of my favorite things to do… What else?" Panty asked herself.

"You always eat spicy shit." Stocking answered Panty's self-question.

"You're right I do," Panty listed her topics on her extra paper, "So I like to argue with you and eat spicy food…" Panty started to think again.

"_Let's see I like to eat sweets and play with my Honekoneko…And_," Stocking tapped her pencil on her chin in thought, "_I… Like… To…" _Stocking was thinking hard then it came to her.

"SHOPPING!" Stocking yelled as her idea spewed out of her mouth.

"Fuck yeah Stocking you're a genius." Panty said catching on to what Stocking said.

The two wrote their papers faster than their demonic counter parts. When they were done it was conveniently time for dinner.

* * *

"So you actually managed to accomplish your homework." Scanty said as she settled next to Panty in her bed.

"Yeah, as soon as Stocking shot out shopping I was able to start." Panty said cuddling Scanty.

"Well at least you finished. Now we can spend the rest of our time together." Scanty said.

"You read my mind, I was thinking about going to the movies tomorrow. Anything you wanna see in particular?" Panty asked.

"I don't know. Maybe we can choose when we get there. I usually don't do these types of things." Scanty answered as she rubbed Panty's back from her bra to the top of her panties.

"Ok, whatever you say babe. Good night." Panty said.

They shared a kiss.

"Good night darling." Scanty said.

Then they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Kneesocks, what do you want to do tomorrow?" Stocking asked pressing her font to Kneesocks's back.

"I-I don't know." Kneesocks stuttered and turned red as she felt her girlfriend's large breast press up against her back.

It was unsafe for Kneesocks and Stocking to actually try and sleep face to face. It wasn't anything against Kneesocks, but Stocking didn't want to be surprised with her girlfriend's horn poking her in the eye.

Stocking buried her nose into Kneesocks's hair. As she took in the smell of peach shampoo she unconsciously tickled the meganekko's stomach causing her to giggle.

"_Heh,_ Stop Sweet-Lips, _heh, heh._" Kneesocks said in between giggles.

As soon as Stocking realized what she was doing she stopped. Then Kneesocks grabbed her lover's hand and kissed it tenderly.

"Maybe we can go for a walk in the park tomorrow." Kneesocks suggested.

"That sounds nice." Stocking yawned.

Kneesocks smiled and kissed Stockings hand again.

"Good night love." Kneesocks said.

Stocking kissed Kneesocks's shoulder, "Good night babe." Stocking replied back.

No less than a minute later they were both asleep.

* * *

**Me: Was it awesome or was it awesome.**

**Scanty: I have to say I did quite enjoy it.**

**Panty: I just wanna know when your gonna write us fucking.**

**Me: In do time. Just wait. While your waiting why don't you go fuck Scanty now.**

**Panty: That's a good idea.**

**Me: Review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: What is up people! I'm back with another chapter of this after story of a story I have yet to write. This chapter took me a very long time to write. And by the way Happy New Year to you all. It's 2013 and my resolution is to finish the main story that I have going on right now. I really need to wrap that one up because I'm still halfway through it and yadda yadda yadda. Disclaimer person please!**

**Kneesocks: The author doesn't own Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt she just does this for the fun of it.**

**Me: It's true I have a very boring but busy life. On with the story.**

* * *

**Honekoneko (Hollow Kitty)**

Kneesocks looked at the news in her living room at the lair while her girlfriend sat next to her on the couch poking and stretching her favorite toy. Kneesocks smiled as she half whispered little things about her to the Honekoneko.

"I know, isn't she the prettiest meganekko you've ever seen?" Stocking whispered loud enough so Kneesocks could hear.

There was silence.

"What do you mean I don't have time for you anymore ever since I got with her?" Stocking said angrily.

Kneesocks held back a chuckle because she knew the Lolita Goth was serious.

"Sure I don't hold you at night anymore," Stocking stared at the toy for a second, "I don't want you to get hurt or lost that's why I don't take you ghost hunting anymore." Stocking replied to the toy.

"I'm going to go get some water. You want anything?" Kneesocks asked as she stood up off of the couch.

"Huh, what?" Stocking asked looking up at the girl.

"I'm going to go get some water do you want anything?" Kneesocks repeated.

"Uh yeah, just get me a lollipop or a sucker or something." Stocking said.

With that said Kneesocks headed to the kitchen to get some water and sweets for her darling angel.

"What are you talking about I do love you!" Stocking yelled.

Kneesocks laughed all the way to the kitchen.

* * *

Scanty and Panty were just sitting in the kitchen at the table just playing little love games.

"Alright this game is called don't look away. All you have to do is stare into my eyes and don't look away." Panty instructed.

Scanty nodded her head.

"Ready…Set…Go." Panty said and they both stared in each other's eyes.

They heard laughing coming towards the kitchen but didn't look away. Then Kneesocks came in still chuckling. She noticed the other couple staring at each other.

"…I'm not going to ask." Kneesocks said.

"We're just playing a little game little sister." Scanty said still not looking away.

"So what was so funny just then?" Panty asked.

"Your sister." Kneesocks answered while grabbing a cup.

"What?" Panty looked at Kneesocks.

"I win!" Scanty cheered.

Panty looked back and forth between her girlfriend and her sister confused. Then she focused all of her attention on Kneesocks.

"So how is my sister funny again?" Panty asked being a protective sister.

"I just think it's amusing that she talks to that toy she carries around." Kneesocks answered after she drank some of her water.

"Oh that! Yeah she really loves that thing. She's had it for as long as I can remember." Panty said.

"It's humorous but quite pleasurable watching her as she interacts with the toy the way she does." Kneesocks added.

"I usually just join in with her. I remember on time we had a whole conversation about shopping for clothes." Panty chuckled to herself.

"Maybe I will junction in their exchange. It's about me nevertheless." Kneesocks said as she put her cup in the sink.

Panty half way understood what Kneesocks said. She didn't care anymore and turned her attention back to her girlfriend who was daydreaming by the look on her face. Panty smirked as an idea flashed across her head.

"Oh my God Scanty what's that." Panty sounded surprised and pointed at her girlfriend's stomach.

"What, where?" Scanty said franticly and looked down.

Then Panty quickly dragged her finger up to Scanty's nose and said, "Gotcha good."

"Babe, why do you do this to me?" Scanty asked with a pout and a blush spread across her face.

"Because I love to see that pretty pouty face my lovely demonette." Panty said all goo goo like.

Kneesocks started to chuckle and gather what Stocking wanted.

"A lollipop," Kneesocks grabbed a lollipop from the stand, "A sucker," then she grabbed a sucker from the sucker stand, "or something else," lastly she went into the freezer and grabbed an ice cream cake. She grabbed a cake plate, took out a fork and knife, cut a piece with the knife, stuck it with the fork, put the cake on the cake plate and put the cake back in the freezer.

Panty and Scanty started another round of their game while Kneesocks was getting food for Stocking. As Kneesocks turned to leave Panty asked, "Did Stocking actually ask for all of that?"

"She said or." Kneesocks answered and left.

* * *

When Kneesocks got back to the living room she saw Stocking watching the news… She never watches the news. Kneesocks came around the couch and saw that the toy was sitting in her spot and Stocking had her arms folded. She looked over at her girlfriend, back at the toy and then back at her girlfriend.

"Here I go you everything." Kneesocks said as she reached the sweets out to Stocking.

Stocking looked over at Kneesocks, smiled and said, "Thank you Hot Face."

When Stocking grabbed her sweets Kneesocks picked up the toy and sat down.

"So did you two work things out." Kneesocks asked while petting the toy on the head.

Stocking shook her head no with a mouth full of ice cream cake. Kneesocks couldn't help but smile at her girlfriend's adorable face. When Stocking was finished with her ice cream cake she put the small plate that it was on the table and proceeded to lay her head down on Kneesock's lap.

"I'm sure you two will work it out, right?" Kneesocks made the toy nod it's head yes.

"He said don't touch him, he doesn't want you around." Stocking said as she grabbed the toy from Kneesocks.

With the toy nuzzled into Stocking's chest the two started into each other's eyes. Kneesocks lowered her head was about to kiss Stocking until…

"BREAKING NEWS! There is a monster attacking Daten City and it appears to be a female blow-up doll." The News Reporter said.

With that said Kneesocks and Stocking got up to retrieve their sisters.

* * *

"Man this blows we're just about to play a kissing game." Panty said as she drove hastily through the streets in See-Through.

"The Ghost appeared to be near the Crystal Candy shop." Kneesocks said holding on for dear life.

"That's one of my favorite candy shops," Stocking said, "They heave these gummy worms that-"

"Stocking no one wants to hear you have candy orgasm of the mouth," Panty said as they screeched to a halt, "So shut the fuck up and let's go kill this cock sucker."

In one swift motion they all got out of the pink hummer.

"Alright let's get this over with!" Scanty yelled.

Then the girls chanted their words and transformed.** (A/N: I'm too lazy to actually look up the words.)** With their guns, swords, and scythes in hand the girls went to work on the Blow-Up Doll Ghost. Slicing and busting caps in every hole they Blow-Up Doll Ghost popped, a little too easy for their taste.

"We killed the ghost why isn't the god damn bell ringing?" Panty said.

"I don't know." The other girls said while they shrugged their shoulders.

Then the parts of the ghost started to move and form into smaller individual Blow-Up Dolls.

"This ghost is a bitch!" Stocking yelled as she killed one that tried to attack her.

"How did this ghost die anyway?" Panty said as she fired 3 rounds.

Then Kneesocks's phone started to ring. She sliced a doll and proceeded to answer it.

"Hello?" The meganekko said.

"This ghost slipped on a kid's bouncy ball and into a dumpster of used blow-up dolls that suffocated her." A deep manly voice yelled on the other end causing Kneesocks to pull the phone away from her ear.

"Wait, how the hell did you get my girlfriend's number mangina priest?" Stocking said confusingly and looked at Kneesocks. As a return answer Kneesocks shrugged her shoulders and sliced 4 dolls into pieces.

"Whatever, stop slashing and shooting the sprouts. The more you kill them they'll keep multiplying. And make sure you protect all kid toys." Garterbelt said.

As soon as Garterbelt finished his sentence Stocking gasped.

"My Hollow Kitty, he's still in See Through!" Stocking screamed and ran in the direction of the Angel's vehicle.

"Here you talk to him." Kneesocks gave Panty the phone and ran after the Goth.

"So how do you suppose we kill this ghost?" Panty asked as she kicked a doll.

"You have to merge it back into one and destroy it from the inside out." Garterbelt explained.

"How the hell are we supposed to keep them all in one place-"

"YOU FIGURE THE SHIT OUT!" Garterbelt yelled and hung up.

"Well that's just great." Panty said.

* * *

"Please still be there, please still be there." Stocking chanted to herself as she sprinted for the pink car in sight.

She practically slammed into the car and looked inside. Sadly there was nothing. Then she heard small giggle to the left of her. She looked over to see a blow-up doll gulping her precious Hollow Kitty whole. Almost instantly the Blow-Up Doll Ghost started to quickly grow in size and individual ones started to fuse with it. Then Kneesocks came to where Stocking was.

"How did this happen?" Kneesocks asked.

"It ate my Hollow Kitty." Stocking answered choking on her words.

Kneesocks gave Stocking a concerned look. Then Panty and Scanty came to where their sisters where.

"How did this happen?" Scanty asked.

"Well the ghost ate her toy and I guess it grew in power?" Kneesocks half asked half explained.

"I hate that shit!" Panty exclaimed.

Stocking kept playing the image of her toy getting swallowed whole. The more she saw it the angrier she got. Then… She completely snapped.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Stocking yelled as she ran for the ghost.

"Stocking wait, we gotta kill it from the inside out!" Panty called as she ran after her sister.

"Come on!" Kneesocks said to her sister as they took off running after their counter parts.

* * *

Stocking was in jumping range of the ghost now. She did manage to hear Panty that they had to destroy the ghost form the inside out. So she leaped into the valley of the breast of the adult doll and made her way into its mouth.

"Damn where did she go that fast?" Panty mumbled under her breath?

Then, almost instantly the ghost exploded into pieces and Stocking as falling straight towards Panty. Panty quickly caught on and readied herself to catch her sister. Stocking was coming so fast she knocked Panty down to the ground. Then Scanty and Kneesocks ran up to the Angels and knelt down to their level.

"Come on Stocking get up." Panty said as she lightly slapped the Goth's cheek.

Kneesocks looked at her girlfriend's unmoving face. Moments later Stocking slowly opened her eyes and a serious headache came at the same time. A wave of relief washed over Kneesocks.

"Fuck, did I get the ghost?" Stocking asked.

"Yeah you got the ghost, but your toy," The Hollow Kitty's arm landed on Panty's head, "Not so much." Panty said in a sad tone.

Tears started to pour down Stocking's cheeks as she pulled the small purple arm out of Panty's hair.

"Oh come on don't cry, we'll get you another one." Panty said reassuringly.

"Y-you can't replace it. M-m-mom said it w-was a gift from my d-dad." Stocking managed to say before burying her face into Panty's shoulder and crying her heart out.

Panty wrapped her arms around her sister and rubbed her head. Then Kneesocks proceeded to wrap her arms around the back of Stocking. Feeling a little left out, Scanty wrapped her arms around Panty. They sat like this until Stocking's cries fell into small sniffles.

"You ready to go home now sis?" Panty asked.

Stocking replied with a silent nod.

* * *

Back at the Church Stocking and Kneesocks were in Stocking's room. The room was completely silent. All you could hear was their soft breathing. Stocking was lying down with her hands wrapped around a pillow and Kneesocks was sitting next to her as she stroked her head.

"Stocking?" Kneesocks asked.

"Yeah." Stocking answered softly.

"Are you going to be ok? I'm worried that you might stay in a blue funk." Kneesocks said as she moved to wrap her arms around Stocking and lie down with her.

"I don't know." Stocking replied sadly.

Kneesocks sighed and sat up.

"It's just a toy." Kneesocks mumbled.

"What did you say?" Stocking asked and sat up.

"Uh, I-I didn't saaay anything." Kneesocks answered nervously.

"Yes you did! You said 'it's just a toy'!" Stocking yelled.

"Damn!" Kneesocks thought.

"How the fuck would you feel if I said you were just a toy to me!" Sotcking yelled furiously.

"Stop yelling in my face! And I didn't even mean to say it out loud!" Kneesocks yelled back and stood up still facing the Goth.

"Oh really, like that makes it even better!" Stocking yelled and stood up too.

"If I didn't mean to say it in the first place why are you so vexed by it?!" Kneesocks asked.

"I'm pissed because you were thinking that the whole time! My fucking dad gave me that toy!" Stocking answered.

"You've never encountered him so why do you care so much!" Kneesocks yelled.

Stocking sighed and looked at Kneesocks. They stared at each other heatedly.

"I think you should leave Kneesocks." Stocking said angrily.

"I was planning on doing that." Kneesocks said.

"Then fucking leave already." Stocking snapped back.

"Fine." Kneesocks said as she walked towards the door.

"And don't call me or text me." Kneesocks said as she slammed the door.

"Fine," Stocking yelled, "Sun burnt bitch." She mumbled.

"I heard that." Kneesocks said opening the door.

"I don't give a fuck if you did! Now get the fuck out!" Stocking yelled.

"Fine! Angel slut!" Kneesocks yelled and slammed the door again actually leaving this time.

* * *

"I know you heard that right?" Panty asked her demon counterpart.

"Yeah, shall we go fix it?" Scanty asked.

"No not yet. We gotta let them cool off for a second." Panty answered.

Scanty nodded her head still worried.

"I know you're worried about your sister but trust me they have to think about what they said." Panty reassured.

"That sounds like something you did." Scanty said with a smile.

"Yeah I did, trying to get you." Panty said returning a smile.

Then they shared a kiss.

* * *

Kneesocks decided to walk instead of waiting for Fastener to go get the limo. For some strange reason it was colder than it usually is tonight. Sure it's fall, but Kneesocks was bitterly cold. She tried to hold herself but she was still cold. The more she walked the colder she got. By the time she got to the entrance of the lair she was freezing. As soon as she went in she went to take a shower.

As she stood in the shower she was thinking. The only thought on her mind was Stocking. She thought about her father, the great and mighty Blazer. He was a well-respected demon, and very handsome nonetheless. And one if his most famous quotes: Always take care of what's yours. Finally, thinking that she was clean enough, Kneesocks turned off the water and stepped out into the freezing air. She hurried and dried off and put on her usual sleep wear consisting of a bra, panties, and of course kneesocks and crawled into her bed.

As Kneesocks laid there she noticed something. Her bed was cold and empty with her just in it by herself. She felt alone and cold without a certain Sweets-Eating Beauty's warm soft arms around her. Then Kneesocks thought about what she had said. Angel Slut, if anything Stocking is a slut for her and only her. How could she not have thought about how she felt about losing her most prized possession? All of a sudden Kneesocks started to cry and she continued to cry until she fell asleep.

* * *

Stocking watched Kneesocks as she walked away from the church. Her skin lit up against the bright glow of the moon. Just like it would if she was sweating in her bed with her breath caught in her throat. When Kneesocks was far away from the church but not far enough from her sight Stocking noticed that she was shivering a little. Then she noticed that she was cold herself. It's only fall and it's not even that cold yet. When the red-skinned glasses wearing girl was out of her sight she was even colder than before.

"Maybe a hot shower will help?" Stocking thought to herself.

So she got up and went straight to the bathroom. As soon as she closed the bathroom door she prepared her shower.

As the hot water hit her bare pale skin she noticed that she was still a bit cold on the inside. Then she thought about Kneesocks and what she said to her. Sun burnt bitch, just thinking about what she said hurt her heart. Deeming that she was clean enough Stocking stepped out of shower only to be met but pure cold air. She quickly grabbed a towel and dried off, put on her pajamas and hurried back to her room.

As soon as she walked through the door she got straight into the bed. As she laid there she was still cold. She started to think about Kneesocks and how her body felt so warm up against hers. Stocking also noticed that her bed was a bit empty without the demonette wrapped around her arms. Alone and cold, no one to hold and no toy to cuddle with Stocking started to cry.

"Kneesocks, I'm sorry." Stocking managed to whisper between her cries.

* * *

Days went by and Stocking and Kneesocks still weren't talking to each other. Now Scanty and Panty had a reason to be worried. Kneesocks wouldn't talk to Scanty about it and Stocking sure as hell wasn't talking to Panty about it.

"Panty I'm starting to get really worried now. Kneesocks won't talk to me, she won't come out of her room, she just won't do anything. And I can tell she's starting to get sick, she's starting to turn from a deep crimson to a bright red." Scanty said as she paced back and forth in student counsel office at school.

"I know Stockin's the same way. She won't even eat sweets." Panty said as she lifted herself to sit on the desk.

Scanty slung her arms on Panty's shoulders and pressed her forehead against hers. Panty put her arms around Scanty's waist.

"What are we going to do Sunshine?" Scanty asked looking into Panty's sky blue orbs.

"I-I don't know," Panty blushed at the use of her pet name, "Maybe we should have Kneesocks make Stockin' another toy or reverse psychology or something."

Scanty smiled at her girlfriend's reaction to the use of her pet name.

"That sounds like a good idea Sunshine~." Scanty mewed.

"Babe, you're teasing me on purpose." Panty whined.

Scanty started to giggle as Panty blushed even harder.

"Now I know how Kneesocks feels." Panty said.

* * *

Later that day the Scanty went to the lair with Kneesocks and Panty went home with Stocking. With their plan in motion they didn't have time for each other for the moment. They both silently prayed that the plan would go as planned.

As soon as Scanty and Kneesocks walk through the door Scanty took Kneesocks by the hand and took her straight to her room and locked the door behind them.

"What is this about dear sister?" Kneesocks asked sitting on her bed.

"Tell the truth Kneesocks, you don't love Stocking do you?" Scanty said while walking over to sit on the bed too.

"Of course I love her Scanty." Kneesocks almost yelled.

"You don't have to lie to me, I'm your sister." Scanty purred as she moved towards her sister.

"What are you doing Scanty? I don't want to play these kinds of games with you anymore." Kneesocks said trying to back away from her sister only to back into the wall behind her.

"Why not, I miss you Kneesocks." Scanty acted sad.

"I can't Scanty." Kneesocks said.

"Please Kneesocks, I'll be your best friend.~" Scanty mewed.

"I said no." Kneesocks was starting to get mad.

"But Knees-"

"NO SCANTY, I CAN'T DO THAT WITH YOU ANYMORE," Kneesocks yelled, "I love Stocking too much to do that with you anymore. I love her so much." Kneesocks said thinking about Stocking.

"If you love her so much then why are you sitting here crying about it?" Scanty questioned the girl.

"I just don't think I can see her right now, at least not after what I said to her." Kneesocks said looking down.

"I heard, you called her an Angel Slut. If anything she's your slut, and a lucky slut she is." Scanty said with a smile.

"True, but I still let my anger get the best of me." Kneesocks said sadly.

"Well why not make it up to her." Scanty suggested.

"That's a nice idea. But how will I go about it?" Kneesocks asked.

"Why not start with this," Scanty grabbed Kneesocks's hand and put the toy's arm in it, "And work your way from there." Scanty said with a smile.

"How did you-"

"Let's just say I have some ends." Scanty said as she got up to leave Kneesocks's room.

* * *

7 days 14 hours 45 minutes and 8 Band-Aids later Stocking's new Hollow Kitty was done. Kneesocks was quite pleased with her work. The toy looked exactly like the other one. She examined the toy once more before taking her shower. After she got out the shower she looked at the clock.

"2:25 AM, it's pretty late. I should really get to bed." Kneesocks thought.

As Kneesocks was putting on her sleepwear she felt strange. She noticed that the toy was kinda staring at her. She ignored the feeling and kept doing what she was doing. When she was all dressed for bed she looked over at the plush cat again.

"Maybe I should… What am I thinking? I'm not a kid anymore… But then again it is looking at me with those pleading eyes." Kneesocks thought.

Kneesocks grabbed the toy and proceeded to put it in the bed with her. She laid it down right in the spot Stocking would've been in and tucked it in. She stared at the toy and her eyes started to get a little heavy.

"Hey kid thanks a lot." A manly voice said.

Kneesocks's eyes weren't so heavy anymore because she shot them open quickly and sat up. She looked all around the room but no one was there. Kneesocks looked down at the toy.

"Yeah it was me." The voice said.

Kneesocks stared at the toy with a confused expression.

"I know this may seem weird but I'm Stocking's father Blazer. I put my spirit into this toy just so I can watch over her." Blazer said.

Kneesocks lied back down and continued to stare at the toy.

"It's ok you don't have to say anything. I just want to tell you that I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be all mean and nasty towards you. I was just trying to take care of what's mine." Blazer said in an apologetic tone.

Kneesocks just nodded her head in agreement.

"You should get some sleep. It's really late." The Blazer said.

Kneesocks nodded her head again and let the dreamland take her.

* * *

Kneesocks woke up in the morning feeling as good as ever, even though she slept through the first three classes of school. So instead of going she decided to plan out how she was going to give Stocking the toy.

"Maybe I should ask their father to let me into the church and sit in her room and wait for her. Yes, that sounds stupendous." Kneesocks thought.

With her flawless plan in mind she got herself ready and set off to the church.

* * *

"I'm surprised he even let me in." Kneesocks said.

"Fastener." Fastener said.

Kneesocks was with Fastener going to Stocking's room. As they went up the stairs Kneesocks pondered what she would do until Stocking came home. She didn't want to take a nap considering that she slept for so long. The two came up to Stocking's room and Kneesocks opened the door. Even though she knew the Goth was at school something inside her hoped that she would be right there laying in the bed. Kneesocks walked in and sat down on the bed. Fastener took it upon his self to hop in the demon's lap.

"Fastener darling, are you trying to keep me busy?" Kneesocks asked the little pet.

"Fastener." Fastener answered.

Kneesocks put the refurbished toy behind her and proceeded to pet Fastener. Fastener shivered as she scratched his zipper. Then she looked at the clock.

"Just 3 more hours until she gets back. What a long time to wait." Kneesocks thought.

* * *

Those three hours seemed like eons to Kneesocks. She almost fell asleep at least 2 times. She sat by the window and stared out of looking for the pink vehicle the angels drove. Kneesocks was starting to get nervous. What would she do when she saw Stocking's lovely face? Would her words leave her, would she just stare at her? In the middle of her thinking she saw the pink hummer coming hastily towards the church. The whole time she looked at Stocking's long dark and pink hair blow in the wind. When the car got closed she turned her attention to Fastener.

"Fastener will you please hide that toy for me?" Kneesocks said.

"Fastener." Fastener said affirmatively.

* * *

As soon as See Through came to a stop Stocking quickly hopped out of the car. Panty watched Stocking walk to the elevator and disappear into it. Panty sighed and put her forehead on the steering wheel.

"God I know I don't do this a whole lot but please let Stocking be ok." Panty prayed.

* * *

As Stocking waited for the elevator to stop she thought about Kneesocks.

"God I know I usually don't pray to you but I just want one thing right now, and that's Kneesocks. Please let me get her back. I want her so bad." Stocking prayed.

The elevator stopped and opened up. She stepped out of it and made her way to the stairs to her room. She opened up the door and to her surprise she saw her girlfriend sitting by the window staring out of it. Stocking walked in, shut the door behind her and went to sit on the bed. Kneesocks looked over at Stocking. Kneesocks closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Ok, I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything that I said." Kneesocks said looking at Stocking.

"I know you didn't. And I'm sorry for over reacting and acting like a child." Stocking said.

Kneesocks walked over to where Stocking was on the bed and she sat right next to her.

"…I missed you… A lot." Stocking admitted and took Kneesocks's hand.

"I did as well." Kneesocks said as she drew closer for a kiss.

Then the door opened up and the two younger sisters stopped as Panty walked in.

"Oh, Kneesocks you're already here. I guess I'll go to my room then," Panty turned away to leave, "Stockin' come and talk to me when you're done ok?" Panty said as she left her little sisters room.

Stocking nodded her head yes in reply. When they couldn't hear Panty's footsteps Stocking and Kneesocks turned their attention back to each other.

"So where were we?" Kneesocks asked.

"I think we were right about here." Stocking said slowly then capturing Kneesocks's lips.

After minutes that seemed like forever Kneesocks pulled away. Stocking looked at her lover wanting more.

"Don't look like that because I got something for you. So close your eyes and hold your hands out." Kneesocks instructed.

Stocking did as she was told and Kneesocks grabbed the replicated toy from under the bed and placed in her hands.

"You can open your eyes now." Kneesocks said as she put her hands on her knees.

Stocking opened her eyes and gasped. Kneesocks started to blush.

"Kneesocks … how did you…. Where…" Stocking stuttered and put the toy close to her chest.

"I made it for you. My sister gave me what was left of it and I worked form there. I have the scars on my hands to prove it." Kneesocks said as she looked at her bandaged hands.

Stocking actually looked at Kneesocks's hands too.

"Kneesocks, you didn't have to do all of this for me." Stocking said.

"Of course I had to. I wanted to make you happy. I love you." Kneesocks said looking into Stocking's green orbs.

"I love you too Kneesocks." Stocking said looking into Kneesocks's eyes.

They continued to stare at each other with love and passion swirling around in their eyes. Stocking tossed the toy on the floor and grabbed Kneesocks by the shirt and pulled her in for a kiss. Stocking lightly pushed Kneesocks back on the bed. They kissed each other passionately while their hands roamed every inch of each other's. A soft moan left Kneesocks's throat when Stocking squeezed her breasts. The strong need for air kicked in and they pulled apart. The only sound in the room was their synchronized breathing.

"Stocking," Kneesocks said softly and Stocking's eyebrow arched up, "Take me." Kneesocks said as she wrapped her arms around the Goth's neck.

Stocking smiled and started to kiss Kneesocks's neck. Every noise that came from Kneesocks filled Stocking's ear. Stocking lifted herself up and took in her girlfriend fully dressed. Then she started to unbutton the demon's shirt. Kneesocks cooperated with Stocking to help get her clothes of. Once the shirt was on the floor Stocking put her hands on her girlfriend's bra covered breasts and gave them a hard squeeze.

"Stocking please." Kneesocks whimpered.

Stocking licked her lips as she dragged her hands down the meganekko's stomach to her belt buckle. She gave her bottom lip a soft bite knowing that Kneesocks was watching her and blushing. Stocking ever so slowly started to undo Kneesocks's belt, then she undid the button on her skirt. She then looked back up at Kneesocks who was panting and blushing hard.

"Am I taking too long for you Kneesocks?" Stocking asked with her voice a smooth as silk.

Kneesocks bit her lip and grabbed onto the pillows on both sides of her head as she attempted to hold back a frustrated moan as her center throbbed. Stocking licked her lips again, unzipped Kneesocks's skirt and pulled it off of her. With one last look over the demon's body Stocking proceeded to remove her clothes. Kneesocks watched Stocking practically strip in front of her. Once all of Stocking's clothes were off she didn't waste any more time taking all Kneesocks had to offer.

* * *

"So do you think they made up yet?" Scanty said on the other side of Panty's cell phone.

A loud "Stocking" was heard all throughout the church. It was so loud it woke Chuck up and he jumped into Panty's lap.

"Does that answer your question?" Panty said.

* * *

**Me: I thought that was pretty cute, anyone else agree?**

**Kneesocks: *Blushing* Yes I too thought it was nice.**

**Stocking: That was so sweet.**

**Panty: Hey I thought you were going give me sex! I WANT SEX!**

**Me: Woah calm down I swear your going get your sex.**

**Panty: Yeah you better, I don't think Scanty can take much more.**

**Scanty: I can't... even walk...**

**Me: Review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Wassup GUYS & GALS ALIKE. I'm back with another cappie, nugget, drabble, whatever you want to call it. This one is going to end up being at least a three part story. I got this idea from listening to Distant Lover by Marvin Gaye. At lot of good inspiration of mine comes from great music. Also THERE ARE LEMONS! Finally Panty can get off of my god damn clit! It might be being amazing because it's my first time and I had to go through a lot to get a gist of it. And what I mean by that, I've seen things on the internet that a 17-year-old will NEVER UNSEE. I've literally traumatized myself trying to create this chapter . I'm guessing my pain will be you all's pleasure. Now i need a disclaimer person.**

**Scanty: I guess it's my turn. Our great author here doesn't own PSG. **

**Me: Thank you Miss Scanty, on with the story *curls up in a ball in the corner***

* * *

**Distant Lovers I**

"YOU GOTTA BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!" The angelic sisters yelled in surprise at their demonic counter parts gaining the attention of others at the café.

"We know this will be the first time we've ever separated for a while-"

"A while!? Scanty you're leaving me for a month! What am I gonna without you for a month!?" Panty asked.

"I don't know. But we have to be with our father. He hasn't really been on a vacation for years and he just wants to spend time with us." Scanty explained.

"But a month is too damn long." Stocking whined.

"If your mother wanted to spend time with you and you haven't spent good quality time with her in a long time, wouldn't you go?" Kneesocks asked.

The two angels didn't even, no couldn't even reply to that. They haven't seen their mother since they were called to Heaven because of their relations with the demon sisters.

"Our point exactly, which is why we have to go to Mexico with him." Scanty said.

The angels sighed in unison. Sure they were happy that their girlfriends were going to spend time with their father, considering that Corset was so busy when the war between Angels and Demons was going on. But at the same time they didn't what them to leave them with nothing to do especially since its summer break.

"I don't like it, but what can we do when it comes to family." Panty said grabbing Scanty's hand.

"I don't know, maybe join our family of 4 four and make it 6?" Kneesocks mumbled with a blush.

"What was that?" Stocking asked.

"Nothing just thinking out loud that's all." Kneesocks said nervously.

"Well, we have to get going. Lots of packing to do." Scanty said and the demon sisters rose up from the table.

"Promise us you'll come by tonight before you leave." Stocking said.

"We promise." The two demons said together and gave their lovers a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

"A whole month of our summer vacation without them, I don't know if I'll live." Stocking said staring out the window of See Through.

"I know how you feel but we can't get all emotional just because they're leaving. You know what they say 'if you let the person you love go and they come back to you they were always yours'." Panty reassured.

"Panty is it just me or did you become a sap?" Stocking asked.

"Yeah I did become a sap. And you're not one to talk either Stocking. I've seen you bend for Kneesocks." Panty laughed as she took a left.

Stocking laughed and said, "Whatever, if anything I blame them for ruining us."

"Yeah they totally poisoned our minds tricking us into believing that they actually love us." Panty said.

The two sisters laughed as they dwelled on the past.

* * *

At about 7 PM the demon sisters arrived at the church. Kneesocks was in Stocking's room and Scanty was in Panty's room.

"I'm gonna miss you while you're gone." Panty said wrapping her arms around Scanty's waist.

"Well if you're going to miss me so much then maybe we should make up for all of the time we are going to lose." Scanty mewed in Panty's ear.

A smirk crept onto Panty's face. She didn't waste another second. She rolled them over so that she was on top of Scanty. Panty stared deep into Scanty's mixed colored eyes as her hands wondered. She bent down and kissed her red lover for all she was worth. As the two older sisters were lip locked their clothes became one with the floor piece by piece until hot bare skin touched. Panty slowly dragged her nails down Scanty's body as she sucked on her pulse. Scanty moaned in pleasure as shivers ran throughout her body.

As soon as Scanty was taking a liking to her girlfriend's actions she halted and proceeded to dawn her strap-on. As soon as it was on the toy fused with her body to become her "would have been" large fully erect member. As soon as Scanty was about to move Panty stopped her.

"Ah ah ah, No Miss Scanty, it's your turn to sit back and enjoy." Panty said.

Scanty did as she was told and laid back. Panty grabbed her legs by the knees and spread them apart. Scanty's sex glistened under the moon, which caused Panty to lick her lips. Without wasting any more time Panty delve her tongue inside the green haired demon. She licked, flicked, and sucked very gently so that the demon's moans of pleasure filled the room. All too soon for Scanty's taste Panty pulled away. Then Panty trailed kisses up the demon's body sending pleasurable shocks as she drew closer to her face.

Panty gave Scanty a soft and tender kiss on the cheek. Scanty looked up at her lover innocently. Panty smiled as she looked into Scanty's demon eyes and kissed her lips. As they kissed Panty rubbed her member up against Scanty's center. This caused the mint-haired demon to slightly squirm and groan into the blonde-haired angel. Then Panty shifted back a little and slowly pushed herself in and Scanty quickly broke the kiss to cry out in ecstasy.

"P-P-Panty… Ah!" Scanty stuttered as Panty slowly pulled out and thrust back in hard.

Panty continued this action until Scanty clawed her back and gasped sharply. She finally found the spot she was blindly looking for. Panty kept pounding that spot as Scanty yelled and screamed in pure pleasure with her nails digging into the angel's skin on her back.

"PANTY! AHHHHHHHHHH! MMMMMM!" Scanty moaned and gave Panty some new scratches on her back.

"Ah." Panty groaned as the cold salty air breezed on her back.

Scanty's breath quickened as her climax was reaching. Panty was close to climaxing as well. She pounded harder and faster into the demon.

"PANTY! FUCK!" Scanty cursed as her juices flowed and her body convulsed.

"Ahhhh, SHIT!" Panty yelled her thick white substance spewed out mixing with Scanty's juices.

Then when their climaxes calm down Panty collapsed on top of Scanty. The only sound between the two of them was soft heavy breathing. Panty mustered up some strength to lift herself up and tenderly kiss her demon lover.

* * *

Scanty was the first one to wake in the morning. Her eyes fluttered open and she caught a nice eye full of Panty's adorable sleeping face. Scanty grinned as her "Sunshine" slept peacefully with her arms wrapped around her waist. She knew trying to get out of the bed with Panty's arms around her was impossible, she tried before Panty just wouldn't let go until she woke up.

"Two Scantys?" Panty mumbled in her sleep.

Scanty held back a giggle as the angel talked in her sleep.

"Aw, does Panty not like that?" Scanty said back to the sleeping girl.

Panty smiled and said, "Panty like."

Scanty chuckled lightly trying to savor the time with her lover. She looked at Panty again before looking over at the clock on the wall. It read 6:30 AM. Their flight doesn't leave until 10:45 AM.

"Yes, I still have enough time to sit here with her. I might as well wake her up." Scanty thought.

Scanty kissed Panty on the cheek, then on the nose, then on her forehead. She continued to kiss all over the blonde-haired girl. When Panty didn't wake after the 15th kiss Scanty stopped.

"There's no way in hell you're not awake after that." Scanty whispered in her girlfriend's ear.

"I was hoping that you would keep going." Panty said then kissed Scanty on her pulse.

"Uh-uh, I wanted you awake for this one." Scanty said lowly and kissed Panty.

They stayed lip locked until they needed air.

"I love waking up in the morning like this." Panty said breathy and sat up.

"I like it too." Scanty said, smiled, and sat up as well.

"Hey don't you have to go?" Panty asked.

"No, not as of now, our flight doesn't leave until 10:45." Scanty answered.

There was a short silence.

"All I heard was, "we have enough time to mess around"." Panty laughed.

Scanty started to laugh. When their laughter died down Scanty started to think about something. The whole time they've been together she has yet to take Panty. Not even once.

"Hey Sunshine." Scanty said lightly.

"Yes Miss Scanty." Panty answered.

"I just noticed something. I never… You know… been on… top." Scanty said nervously.

When that last word left her mouth Panty's eyes grew wide.

"I… uhhh, ah." Panty tried to find some words but couldn't locate them.

"Do you not want me that way? Am I not like the other guys you had before?" Scanty asked.

"N-No it's nothing like that. I-I just… Ever since I got with you… I don't t-think." Panty shuddered.

"You don't think what!" Scanty's voice raised as her agitation increased.

"I don't think I'm ready for you yet. I'm scared I might start reverting back to the way I was just with you." Panty replied calmly.

Scanty gave Panty a look that said "really".

"Don't give me that look. You of all people should understand." Panty said.

To be honest Scanty was just every bit of guilty as Panty was. Scanty did used to sleep around with Kneesocks all the time so there wasn't much of a difference.

Panty used this silence to think.

"I know I'm being unfair to Scanty. I should at least her-"

"At least let me give you oral sex." Scanty suggested cutting off Panty's train of thought.

As soon as Scanty finished her statement Panty grabbed her face and kissed her. The two of them rolled over so that Scanty was on top. Scanty was in control now so when she broke away from the kiss she nibbled at Panty's neck. As Panty's soft moans of pleasure filled Scanty's hearing her hands roamed downwards to undo the strap-on the angel wore. As son as the strap was undone Panty's penis reverted back to a strap-on and Scanty tossed it away and traveled down. As she went down she left a hot trail of kisses on the blonde-haired girl's body. Then Scanty gave a kiss right on top of Panty's bud that caused her to twitch. The demon looked up and smiled at the angel with teasing eyes.

With her eyes still on Panty, Scanty licked at her girlfriend's center.

"Shit." Panty said in surprise, remembering the feeling and squeezing onto the pillows..

Scanty watched the eldest angel's reactions as she licked and kissed at the top her center.

"Ah, fuck, Scanty." Panty moaned as her body grew hotter.

After getting more than enough of a good look at Panty's sex face the red-skinned girl moved down some more to delve her tongue into her lover. She closed her eyes savoring the flavor. As the demon twirled her tongue inside Panty her moans grew louder and her hands moved to her lovers head.

"SCANTY!AHHHHH!" Panty screeched as she came.

Scanty hummed as she lapped up all of the juices her darling angel produced. She tasted sweet. As soon as the demon was done she crawled her way back up to her angel lover and kissed her. Panty noted that she tasted pretty good.

"See that wasn't so bad now was it?" Scanty breathed after breaking away from the kiss.

"…No sweet heart… it wasn't." Panty said breathing heavily.

Scanty looked at the clock on the wall.

"I hate to do this but I must get ready to go Sunshine." Scanty said with a sad expression.

"Figures as much, can I come with you?" Panty said with big puppy dog eyes.

"Sure, I don't mind at all. That means we can shower together." Scanty said seductively.

Panty gained new found energy and hoped up quickly saying, "Race ya'!"

* * *

At the airport the girls sat and waited for Corset to arrive. They got there early on purpose just so that they could spend some extra time together, the four of them just sat and chit-chatted away about random things.

"I want you to take a picture every single day." Stocking said.

"Sweet Lips, for the 10th time I will." Kneesocks exaggerated with agitation.

Panty and Scanty laughed at their younger siblings.

"They're so adorable." Scanty laughed.

"Stocking is such a baby." Panty added.

"Hey I heard that. I am not a baby." Stocking pouted.

"If that face didn't say baby I wouldn't know what would." A familiar male voice said from behind where the girls were sitting.

The four of them turn around to see Corset looking as sharply as ever still in his usual constricting clothes. He was also wearing a warming smile as well.

"Hello father, you look well." Kneesocks said with wide smile on her face.

"I am feeling well as a matter of fact. Better than I have in years." Corset said as he walked around to take a set in between the two couples.

"I'm glad to hear that father." Scanty said with a smile equal to Kneesocks's

Panty and Stocking couldn't help but smile as they watched their lovers enjoy being around their father. They would most likely do the same thing if they were with their mother.

"So I take it that you four have been trying to soak up all the time you could haven't you?" Corset asked the girls.

"Yeah, we are going to be a part for a long time sir." Panty answered.

"I understand," Corset rose up and stretched, "Well I'm going to go and get some coffee. Any of you want anything?" Corset asked.

The girls shook their head no and Corset walked off to a nearby Starbucks.

"Your dad is so accepting of us. I like him so much more now." Stocking said.

"What made you dislike him at first?" Scanty asked.

"His bondage obsession is worse than mine." Stocking answered.

"So you're jealous?" Kneesocks asked.

"No I'm not jealous... He wouldn't tell me any of his secrets." Stocking mumbled.

"What?" Kneesocks asked.

"Nothing dear." Stocking brushed off the answer.

"_Flight 666 to Cancun, Mexico will be boarding in 5 minutes." _A female voice said over the intercom.

As if on cue Corset came back with a hot coffee in his hand.

"Well it's time to go, if you two will join us going to the gate Scanty and Kneesocks will greatly appreciate it." Corset said in his charming voice.

"How can we say no?" The angels said together.

* * *

The girls followed the male to the boarding area. The couples walked hand in hand and the closer they got the tighter their grips on their hands became. When they finally reached their gate the girls stopped. Corset looked back but kept on walking.

"I swear your dad is awesome." Panty said.

"I figured that." Scanty said.

Panty hugged Scanty tightly and she hugged her back.

"I'm gonna miss you." Panty said with sadness in her voice.

"Don't worry I'll be back before you know it. And when I do get back just know that somebody's getting it." Scanty reassured with a smile.

Panty smiled and gave her lover one last kiss.

* * *

"Remember Kneesocks."

"Lots of pictures." Kneesocks answered.

Stocking sighed.

"Imma miss you." Stocking whined and wrapped her arms around Kneesocks.

"I'm gonna miss you too. But I'll be back so soon you won't even know I was gone." Kneesocks said.

Then the two younger siblings shared a kiss.

"_Flight 666 to Cancun, Mexico will be boarding now. The plane will be leaving in 10 minutes." _A female voice said over the intercom.

With that said the Demon Sisters departed from the Anarchy Sisters to board their plane.

* * *

Panty and Stocking went by the large glass window and waited for the plane to take off. 10 minutes later they watched the plane take off into the air caring their lovers and their father away from them.

"I miss her already." They both said in unison.

* * *

**Me: Ok some there is one thing I need to explain about Panty's dick. So in the story I'm going to write Panty and Stocking has to take Scanty and Kneesocks's virginitys. So in doing so God(who I believe is not their mother) gives them strap-ons that can fuse with their bodies and giving them a dick and its the size it 'would've been' if they were boys. Besides that good one right?**

**Panty: HELL YEAH THAT WAS A GOOD ONE! I got to hit and I got morning head. i'm liking you more and more.**

**Me: I'm guessing that's a compliment.**

**Stocking: If it's the first thing that came into her mind it is.**

**Panty: What's that supposed to mean**

**Me: Nothing, review please. *goes back to corner***


End file.
